Fluorocarbon polymers are extensively used in the textile industry to impart oleophobicity/oil repellency to a fabric. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,008 describes finishing agents for textiles, leather, paper and mineral substrates which are aqueous dispersions of a copolymer of a perfluoroalkyl acrylate or methacrylate, an alkyl acrylate or methacrylate and an aminoalkyl acrylate or methacrylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,295 describes a water and oil repellent comprising a copolymer of a perfluoroalkyl acrylate or methacrylate, a polyorganosiloxane containing a vinyl group and a vinyl monomer containing an isocyanate or blocked isocyanate group.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,620 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,185 describe a treating composition for textiles to render them water and oil repellent obtained by cohydrolysis and condensation of (A) a fluorinated alkyl-bearing alkoxysilane, (B) an amino-hearing alkoxysilane, and (C) an alkoxysilyl-bearing polyorganosiloxane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,304 describes application of a blend of a succinic anhydride-terminated polydimethylsiloxane and a poly(fluoroalkyl methacrylate) to cotton to give a fabric with oil repellency.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,019 describes treating a textile with a water- and oil-repellent agent comprising a fluorine-containing polymer and a sulphated fatty acid compound and WO 2004/069935 and WO 2004/069955 describe a fluorine containing polymer delivered as an aqueous dispersion for textile treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,592 discloses a water dispersion type water and oil repellent composition which provides soft handling during treatment and which is capable of imparting practical water and oil repellency excellent in durability against washing, dry cleaning and abrasion.
One of the major disadvantages of the above-mentioned water and oil repellent agents is that the water and oil repellent agent cannot impart very high water- and oil-repellency having excellent durability.